Neige
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: OS. UA. Dans un univers où les gundam n'existent pas, Duo vit sa vie. Ces quelques vignettes inspirées par les éléments nous en dévoilent un peu plus sur ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il vivait à notre époque.


**Neige**

**– vignettes –**

"Brr! Fait pas chaud."

Duo hâta le pas. La neige tombait, bizarrement, toujours en cette fin de février, à flocons de plus en plus gros. Il faisait nuit, et il était encore au centre-ville, sortant de l'orchestre de l'école municipale de musique. Il lui restait encore un bon kilomètre à parcourir, aussi il se dépêchait.

Tout était calme. Pas une voiture, pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la rue commerciale de cette sous-préfecture.

Le silence. C'est tout ce que Duo remarqua d'anormal avant de se faire attirer par le bras pas quatre autres jeunes, et de se faire violer dans un coin sombre.

* * *

"Tu es en retard", dit Mme Marcani, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa famille d'accueil.

"Je… La répet' s'est terminée plus tard que prévu."

Il ne mentait pas.

"Tu as quatorze ans, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut nous prévenir dans ces cas là. Ça nous éviterait de nous inquiéter", ajouta M. Marcani.

Duo se détourna et regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

"Duo", commença doucement la jeune femme. "Ça ne peut plus durer… On essaye de te comprendre mais… La communication ne passe pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je… J'ai l'impression que tu nous en veux."

L'adolescent se tut.

"Je… Je crois que nous allons te rendre à ce prêtre, M. Maxwell. Nous… Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre je crois."

* * *

"C'est dommage Duo, tu as encore raté ta chance. Ce couple était pourtant gentil", fit Sœur Hélène.

"Ils étaient trop gentils. Je n'étais pas à l'aise".

"D'ailleurs c'est étrange, ils nous ont dit que tu étais trop silencieux. Avec nous tu es pourtant plus que bavard, comme avec tes camarades de classe. Mais eux… Silence radio."

"Désolé", souffla l'adolescent, fixant la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est le sixième couple qui te refuse mais bon, je crois qu'on va encore devoir te supporter quelques temps", fit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, chassant les flocons qui s'y accrochaient.

"Ah, il faut que tu passes chez le coiffeur. Tes cheveux poussent trop vite. Les Marcani auraient au moins pu t'y emmener. Je suis incapable de réaliser une coupe courte. Je n'ai pas de mal avec les cheveux longs mais les hommes…"

"Vous n'avez qu'à laisser tomber, je vais me laisser pousser les cheveux."

"Mais… Tu vas ressembler à une fille!"

"N'est-ce pas ce que je suis?" Demanda sérieusement le jeune garçon.

Sœur Hélène le regarda d'un air horrifié avant d'éclater de rire devant son sourire taquin.

Les cheveux de Duo, deux ans plus tard, battaient sa colonne vertébrale à chaque pas, plusieurs centimètres en dessous de ses omoplates.

* * *

"Dites Père Maxwell, c'est mal d'être homosexuel? "

"Duo, tu en aborde de ces sujets pour quelqu'un de ton âge…"

"Hey! J'ai quand-même seize ans!"

"Je parlais de ton âge mental. Tu vois? Tu boude comme un enfant", ajouta-t-il.

"Donc c'est que vous reconnaissez que je n'en suis plus un!"

Le pasteur sourit.

"Pour répondre à ta question… Je dirai que personnellement je n'ai rien contre."

"Mais c'est contre ce que dit l'Église!" Intervint Sœur Hélène, muette jusque là.

"L'Église catholique, oui", répondit l'ecclésiastique. "Je n'ai pas cette confession, que je trouve par certains côtés absurde. Par exemple, comment un prêtre ayant prêté vœu de chasteté peut-il prétendre conseiller un homme dans ses problème de couple?"

"Vous n'êtes pas marié pourtant", fit remarquer la jeune femme.

"Un pasteur se marie pour avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter sa journée le soir, avec qui partager sa vie, quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Et des enfants à voir grandir. Cela, je l'ai déjà grâce à ce petit garnement", rit-il en regardant Duo, "et surtout grâce à vous, Hélène."

"Mais, père Maxwell, et l'amour dans tout-ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si vous ne teniez pas tant à rester pure pour notre seigneur, je vous aurais épousée", dit-il tout simplement.

Elle rougit.

"Enfin Duo, je disais que nous sommes tous enfants de Dieu, être homosexuel n'y change rien. Je n'ai rien contre eux, et j'apprécie ceux qui vivent pleinement et se proclament "Gays". Il y a des gens très bien qui sont homo, comme partout. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec des gays, mais un de mes amis m'a avoué l'être et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je vais essayer de surmonter mes appréhensions. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas faire du cas de certains une généralité, d'autant plus que mon pote est un type bien."

"Tu me fais plaisir mon enfant", fit le pasteur. "Tu es tolérant, et c'est une grande qualité."

"Les seuls gens que je ne supporte pas sont les menteurs."

"Tu as plutôt raison, mais reste relatif."

"Bien", dit Duo en se levant.

Il atteignit la porte puis se retourna pour ajouter, regardant droit dans les yeux ceux qu'il considérait comme ses vrais parents:

"Oh! J'allais oublier. Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène, arrêtez de vous voiler la face. Mariez-vous vite, et sautez-vous dessus. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie."

Il partit un sourire aux lèvres.

Un mois après ce 14 janvier, quand Sœur Hélène prit le nom de Maxwell, la pureté de la neige éclaira leur premier baiser.

* * *

"Duo!"

Le jeune homme, songeur, ne répondit pas. Le père Maxwell posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Père Maxwell?"

"Tu ne me répondais pas. Ça va?"

"Oui. Pourquoi me parliez-vous?"

"Je voulais savoir ce que tu as pensé de notre cérémonie de mariage."

"C'était très bien," fit-il, les yeux dans le vague, les doigts sur les lèvres.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?" Demanda le prêtre, inquiet.

"Je…"

Il le regarda d'un air émerveillé, béat.

"Heero m'a embrassé."

"Heero… réfléchit le père Maxwell. C'est cet ami qui t'a avoué être homosexuel?"

"Oui…"

"Apparemment ça t'a plu pour que tu soies heureux à ce point."

"Il n'a fait que m'effleurer mais… Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…"

"Ah? Et qu'as-tu ressenti?"

"Mais… Est-ce que je vous demande comment s'est passée votre nuit de noces, moi?" S'indigna le jeune homme.

"Très bien", répondit l'adulte.

"C'était très bien aussi", fit-il, rosissant.

"On dirait bien que cette Saint Valentin t'a été bénéfique à toi aussi."

"Oui mais… Il est parti parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire."

"Écoute ce que dis ton cœur."

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, une fois. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à l'écouter, mon cœur."

"Ah?"

"Ben vi! Je suis en train de me liquéfier sur place…"

"C'est un peu l'impression que j'ai eue en embrassant Sœur Hélène… Je me sentais comme un adolescent devant son premier flirt…"

"C'est beau l'amour…"

"Donc tu l'aime ce Heero."

"J'vous l'avais pas dit?"

"Tu es mignon."

"Je sais… Tiens, Heero! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" S'exclama Duo en se levant d'un bond, rouge cerise. "Mais entre, ne reste pas dans le froid!"

"Euh… Salut Duo… Pourquoi tu ris?"

"T'as l'air s'un bonhomme de neige!"

"…"

"Bon, je vous laisse les enfants. Je vais nettoyer un peu le temple."

"À tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hee-chan?"

"Je suis venu récupérer quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"Une réponse."

"J'étais pas censé avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir?"

"Tu l'as pas eu?"

"Non. C'est impossible pour le moment étant donné que mon cerveau est à l'état de soupe liquide."

"Hn?"

"Tu m'as gravement perturbé hier. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner ce baiser."

"Désolé je…"

"C'est vrai!" Coupa Duo. "Mince! Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer maintenant!"

Le jeune asiatique sourit, et Duo le couva des yeux. Presque naturellement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

* * *

"Je… Heero...C'était… Ouah! Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi bien!"

"Tant que ça?"

"Ouais."

"Tant mieux. Je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi bien pour toi que pour moi étant donné que euh… C'est ma première fois."

"Ah bon?"

"Oui."

"Super! Qu'est-ce que ce sera les prochaines fois alors? Parce que, rassure-moi, il y en aura d'autres, hein?"

"Autant que tu voudras."

"Je t'aime mon Hee-chan."

"Moi aussi Duo."

"Mais dis-moi, t'as peut-être pas d'autres éléments de comparaison pour trouver ça si super?"

"Tu doute à ce point de toi?"

"…"

"Ok. Disons que j'ai eu un… accident de parcours. Mais c'est sans commune mesure avec ce que tu m'as fait toi."

"Ah?"

"Oui. Je sais qu'il y a une différence mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit aussi grande. C'est un milliard de million de fois mieux de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec un mec qu'on aime st qui vous aime que…"

"Que?"

"Que de se faire violer dans un coin par quatre mecs un soir d'hiver", finit-il dans un souffle rauque.

"Je…"

"T'es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Mais ça va, j'ai surmonté tout ça maintenant."

"Tant mieux alors..."

C'est avec une tendresse emprunte de larmes qu'ils refirent l'amour cette nuit là, première de janvier, où Duo fêtait son anniversaire. Et quand leur étreinte se défit, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Duo murmura:

"C'est bizarre Heero, mais ton silence est le seul que j'apprécie. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu es comme la neige Heero. Comme la neige…"

Doucement, il s'endormit.


End file.
